emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8498 (6th June 2019)
Plot As Lisa's friends and loved ones gather at Wishing Well Cottage for a pig race in her memory, Lydia tries to explain to an annoyed Sam why she was late for the funeral but Sam insists it's not the time. As Leyla and David get redressed, David suggests they get back together as a strong family unit might be what Jacob needs right now. Everyone has a great time watching the pig racing. Rhona can see though Kim's reluctant grandmother act and reminds her she is doing this to have her family around her. Kim clarifies she's doing it to have Jamie around. Bernice apologises to Liam for having the picture of his late wife but explains curiosity got the better of her. Liam feels like Bernice has betrayed him and orders her to stay out of his past. Victoria calls Matty and Ellis over to the Mill so she isn't alone. Sam is hurt that Lydia wasn't at the funeral supporting him and questions where she was. Lydia explains Lisa wrote letters to the family but they were accidentally thrown out so she had to retrieve them from the charity shop. Sam feels awful. David explains to Leyla that if they were together, they'd be a proper family unit for Jacob. Leyla quips they'd be a dysfunctional family unit and insists they need to concentrate on Jacob. The pair hug and soon they are kissing again which Eric and Jacob walk in on. Sam tells Lydia that in the letter Lisa advised him to grab happiness with both hands. He tells Lydia that she makes him happy so he wants to marry her as soon as possible although it's clear Lydia isn't so keen. A disgusted Jacob doesn't believe David and Leyla have the right to judge him and Maya. He labels David a joke then walks out. Eric is just as disgusted with David and Leyla as Jacob is. David protests he and Leyla are all over the place at the moment. Eric reminds him Jacob is too and states it's not fair that the pair of them are focusing on each other rather than Jacob. David insists he's really trying although Eric orders him to try harder as every decision he's made during this ordeal has been wrong. Samson is excited for Sam and Lydia to get married and for Lydia to become his second mum in the same way Lisa was to Sam. Eric doesn't believe David or Leyla are are capable of caring for Jacob and providing him with the stability he needs right now so he decides to asks Jacob to move into Pollard's Barn. Nicola suggests to Bernice that Liam is so secretive about his late wife as he's got something to hide. Victoria tries to hide her morning sickness from Matty and Ellis. Matty suggests he and Ellis leave so she can have a lie down but Victoria begs them to stay as she doesn't want to be alone. Kim and Andrea continue to snipe at each other. Marlon doesn't understand how he can't prefect Lisa's rabbit stew recipe. In the Cemetery, Chas' reads her letter from Lisa at Grace's grave. Debbie also reads her letter which urges her to make up with Cain. Charity's letter thanks her for doing the eulogy and also tells her to be happy whilst Lisa's letter to Marlon informs him that she tricked him as she didn't actually give him her rabbit stew recipe. Cain's letter also encourages him to repair his fractured relationship with Debbie and never give up on her. After Cain and Debbie finish reading their letters, they walk towards each other and hug. Belle struggles to hold back the tears as reads her letter in which Lisa tells her daughter how much she loves her and orders her not to let anything or anyone hold her back. Zak is unable to bring himself to open his letter as it feels like it'll be the last time he hears from Lisa. Belle tells Zak that now they need they start living again and make Lisa proud. Zak takes Belle in his arms and hugs his teary daughter. Cast Regular cast *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Ryan Stocks - James Hooton *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Liam Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Manpreet Sharma - Rebecca Sarker *Andrea Tate - Anna Nightingale *Jamie Tate - Alexander Lincoln *Millie Tate - Willow Bell *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Kim Tate - Claire King *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox (voice only; uncredited) Guest cast None. Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Home Farm - Driveway *Main Street *The Woolpack - Exterior, bar, beer garden, staff corridor and kitchen *Apartment One, Mill Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Cemetery *Barton and Dingle Automotives - Forecourt *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes